Two Inside Boo
is the three hundred twelfth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the five hundred sixth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Still in shock over Vegito being absorbed by Super Buu, Kibito Kai and Old Kai look on in fear, worried over what Buu's next actions will be. Super Buu, quite surprised the absorption actually worked, begins to slowly smile, and then proceed to manically laugh and dance in joy, insulting the fallen Saiyan while he does so. Old Kai however notices that Buu has not changed in appearance after absorbing Vegito, like he did when he absorbed Gotenks, Piccolo and then Gohan. Buu notices this also, but brushes it off, assuming that the Saiyan will take much longer to digest than the others. With nobody left in his way, Boo rips off the Gi that he got when he absorbed Gohan, and then prepares to destroy every other planet he finds. As Buu laughs menacingly, Vegito, thanks to his Saiyan Shield, is not properly digested into Buu's stomach, and wonders around Buu's stomach to find his fallen friends and family. Old Kai and Kibito Kai figure out that Vegito deliberately wanted Boo to absorb him so he could save his friends, and then destroy Boo. However, in a large burst of light, Vegito defuses, as Goku and Vegeta emerge from the light, completely confused as to what happened. Goku and Vegeta continue to wonder why they defused, as Goku was told once someone fuses with Potara earrings, they can never defuse. Goku assumes that the nasty gasses and air in Boo's stomach have something to do with it, and that they will try to fuse again once they are out of his body. Vegeta however, is pleased by the defusion, as he could not stand being fused with Goku much longer. Vegeta pulls off his Potara earring and crushes it in his palm, sprinkling the pieces on the floor, much to Goku's shock. Goku argues that Vegeta will have to go back to Hell if he is not fused with Goku, but Vegeta still says that living in an eternal damnation is better than being fused with Goku. Goku also breaks his earring with hesitation, knowing it is useless without the other one. Old Kai becomes incredibly frustrated by these turns in events, calling both Goku and Vegeta idiots for what they have done. Vegeta decides to go searching for Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Gohan in Boo's stomach before Boo decides to decimate the entire planet. Vegeta quickly finds the four contained in large pods, with only their heads visible. As Boo lowers his hand and states he is going to destroy the planet, Goku and Vegeta cut off the pods in Boo's stomach with small energy beams. This causes Boo to transform back into previous weaker forms, until everyone is free, then Super Boo turns back into his much weaker original self before he had absorbed anybody. As Vegeta and Goku prepare to carry their friends and family out of the pod, Vegeta notices the original Fat Boo he had tried to fight and destroy when he was put under Babidi's control. Immediately after though, Super Boo emerges inside of his own stomach, which Vegeta and Goku do not notice, as they discuss if they should free the fat Boo too. Trivia *Super Boo giving Vegetto the middle finger in the original manga is edited in the Viz release into a fist. *After Vegito defuses inside Buu, Goku attributes it to the nasty atmosphere within Buu's body as he had been told by Old Kai that Potara Fusion was permanent and it was the only explanation he could come up with. As a result, for a time it was thought that a Potara fusion would be permanent unless put into an environment that did not support it such as inside the body of a magically being like Super Buu. Even Shin himself came to believe this was the reason Vegito defused which he admits in Dragon Ball Super. **However the true reason behind them defusing was later revealed by Gowasu in chapter "The Potara's True Worth" of the Dragon Ball Super manga, when he explained to Goku, Vegeta, and Shin that Potara fusion is only permanent if one of the fusee is a Supreme Kai , otherwise the fusion normally only lasts an hour thus revealing that Vegito defused due to his time running out. It is also shown that like Fusion Dance the fusion time can be decreased if the fusion uses a powerful transformation as shown by Vegito Blue who defused much earlier due to the power of his Super Saiyan Blue form being to great for the fusion to handle. Additionally, it is also shown that a wish to the Namekian Dragon Balls can undo even Kibito Kai's Potara fusion, thus the permanent nature of the fusion is not absolute even for Supreme Kais. **Presumably, Old Kai was unaware that Potara fusion was only permanent for Supreme Kais like himself, as it is likely most of his knowledge of Potara fusion came as a result of his fusion with the Old Witch which was permanent due to him being of Supreme Kai rank. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters